callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grenade Launcher
Untitled HOW DO I USE GRENADE LAUNCHER FOR CALL OF DUTY 4 FOR THe WII? Hold the analog stick on the nunchuck to the left and press left on the d-pad. Also, please sign your posts. Omega189 22:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) attachment The Grenade Launcher is unique in that it is the only attachment that is unlocked without having to complete any challenges. Untrue. The silencers are unlocked for pistols immediately as well. Change this to for just primary weapons. 00:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the noob tube name is mentioned, like, 4 times. I think we can stick with 1. 00:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The Survivor Challenge I have just completed the Survivor challenge by firing exactly one grenade from a launcher on an ACR and IMMEDIATELY knifing an opponent. I had full ammo in the gun, another grenade in storage, and One Man Army on. I confirmed this works by doing it on a friend's 360. Ingulit 05:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ MW2 Scavenger Restock I was playing split-screen against my friend, and he had a FAMAS w/Grenade Launcher. I found out that he could restock the launcher grenades with the Scavenger perk. Just a helpful tip. SamSniped 16:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ...We know this. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Replenishing Grenades with Scavenger in Black Ops? I was playing on Summit, where a guy with a grenade launcher was on the enemy team. My gun wasn't fit for close quarters (FN FAL) so I took his Enfield with Grenade Launcher. There were two Scavenger bags on the floor, and when I took them both in a short amount of time, a Grenade was now usable. I reloaded the Grenade Launcher and fired it. Glitch about the gun or something about Scavenger? 21:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've had the same thing happen on multiple occasions. It's possible that Treyarch put an amount of random chance for replenishing 'nade launcher 'nades and Masterkey shells for each scavver bag, but I don't know. Yüri Kaslov 02:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) indecinary grenade launcher man that would be sweet Bowling Tube??? What's with the bowling tube nonesense? Ima correctin this DragonSlayerN 18:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ghost instant fire feature with launcher/shotgun attachment In create a class information seen in videos it says taking this attachment along with the shotgun attachment takes away your lethal grenades slot but makes it able to be fired instantly without switching by pressing the lethal grenade button. Also the shotgun attachment is semi auto. 03:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Fun fact The game files refer Advanced Warfare's grenade launcher to as "M203". I don't think we're gonna move the info to the M203 page, are we? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 10:50, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :How can we be sure it isn't more spare MW3 code? 12:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Then I wonder if we're gonna keep the info in this page or we're gonna create a new page such as unnamed grenade launcher or something. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 22:45, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Anyway, turned out you're right, Marvel4 confirmed that this code isn't for the actual AW grenade launcher; e.g. the impact damage of the "M203" is listed to be 135, whereas the AW GL deals 120. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:05, April 25, 2015 (UTC)